1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a washing machine. Particularly, the present invention relates to a washing machine that includes a machine housing, a tub that is suspended on a plurality of support arms, in the machine housing, and a washing drum that is rotatably mounted in the tub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the operation of a washing machine, the quality of the result of a washing process depends on a multiplicity of parameters such as, for example, the quantity, and therefore the weight, of the laundry in the washing drum, the nature of the laundry, the quantity of water let into the washing drum during the washing process, etc. Similarly, the quality of the result of a spinning operation performed to conclude a washing process is influenced significantly by the parameters listed above.
It is known from DE 10 2010 013 386 A1 to equip a washing machine with a sensor by which the position of a tub, suspended in a positionally variable manner in a housing by means of four springs, can be sensed, relative to the housing. The sensor may be realized as a pressure sensor or force sensor. The signals output by the sensor, which are characteristic of the position of the tub in the housing, can be used to control an actively controllable damper by means of which the tub is mounted in the housing.
DE 10 2005 028 253 B3 discloses a measuring device capable of sensing movements of a washing machine drum that are caused by imbalances, for example as a result of the washing machine drum being unevenly loaded with laundry. The signals output by the measuring device are used to control the rotational speed of the washing machine drum.
Finally, modern washing machines are usually equipped with a level sensor for sensing the water level in the washing machine drum. A level sensor suitable for use in a washing machine is described, for example, in DE 10 2008 008 338 A1.